The Love that Ties us Together
by thewildthings
Summary: Link is deeply in love with his girlfriend Nabooru, and Zelda is being forced to marry in order to become queen of Hyrule. And after Ganondorf was defeated, both Link and Zelda forgot everything. But something still seems to linger when they look at each other... are these two lovers going to betray the one's they love just to be together?
1. Chapter 1

_The Love that Ties us Together_

_By thewildthings_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, I did not participate in the brainstorming of the idea, and I do not even work for Nintendo so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! This fanfic doesn't have any detailed or hardcore smut in it and is between Link and Zelda (Link and Nabooru in the beginning)._

Link slowly opened his eyes, and looked to his left to see the beautiful Gerudo girl lying next to him. He stroked her beautiful red hair, kissed her sleepy head, and slowly got up. He looked at the small clock next to him, _5:36 am_._ Wow, much earlier than I normally get up._

He approached the small kitchen in his tent, and started to make some eggs for him and his girlfriend. There was a small note written in very neat handwriting sitting next to the stove. It read,

_Just in case you aren't awake when I leave, I'm dealing with some crisis in the fortress. Love ya babe! _

–_N _

He smiled at the small note, and looked back at Nabooru. He loved her with all his heart, and was still trying to think of a way to propose to her. But before he could go back to making his eggs, loud horse hooves approached the outside of his tent.

A soldier from Hyrule castle was mounted on a skinny white horse shouting, "Please, Princess Zelda needs your help! She and the rest of Hyrule are in grave danger if you don't come right away!"

Link looked up at the horseman, and slowly nodded. He grabbed a small parchment of paper, and quickly scribbled,

_Off to save Hyrule. I'm not sure when I'll be back, shouldn't be too long. Here are some eggs for when you wake up. I love you very much. _

–_L_

Link picked up a small brown ocarina from his childhood and played a simple six note tune. His trusty horse Epona arrived in an instant. He kissed his sleeping love goodbye, mounted Epona, and took off into the sunrise, out of Gerudo fortress, and off to Hyrule Castle.

_A/N: Sorry about how short this chapter is. It's my first ever chapter of my first ever fanfic and I'm still trying to figure out how to add chapters. If you spot any mistakes in my chapters please let me know so I can put them into effect. ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_The Love that Ties us Together_

_By thewildthings_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zelda or work for Nintendo blah dee blah dee blah. I did this merely for the enjoyment of writing it._

Princess Zelda paced the throne room back and forth for several minutes. Her father called her in which didn't happen often. She also had a dream, an awful dream. The king walked into the throne room shouting, "Zelda! Zelda my princess I have wonderful news!" He began to speed walk down the long hallway, grabbed his daughter's hand, then sat her down in her throne.

"What could be wonderful at a time like this?" Zelda said glumly to her father.

The king replied, "Now Zelda, I know that things haven't been working out for you or the kingdom lately, but that's what makes this all the better!"

"Makes what all the better? Tell me father, why have you called me here?"

"Well, since you are impatient I will tell you. The noble prince Sadon wishes for you to be his wife. Prince Sadon is gentle and kind. He wishes to marry so you can become queen, and help your people of Hyrule during these troubling times. Prince Sadon is travelling on foot just for you and will be here tomorrow."

Zelda became speechless. Prince Sadon wants _her_ hand in marriange? Impossible. Zelda couldn't get married at a time like this. After the dream she had last night she knew that Hyrule was in trouble and that a wedding was the last thing they needed. "Father, I cannot wed Prince Sadon. My apologies but you see, I had this dream-"

"Zelda, listen. Do what is best for your people. Right now all th-"

"Father! You listen! I had an aw-"

"How dare you interrupt me with that tone!"

"Well you were able to interrupt me."

"YOUNG LADY HOW-"

"DAD, I WILL NOT MARRY SADON!"

"YOU WILL MARRY SADON AND THAT IS FINAL! Even if I have to force the words "I do" out of your mouth then I will!"

Zelda looked at her father in disbelief. There was something else he wasn't telling her. Her father wouldn't force her to marry a total stranger just so that she could be queen. There just _had_ to be another reason. "_Why?"_ She asked. "Why would you force me to marry a total stranger?"

"Hyrule needs a new ruler-"

"That's not the reason. You are skipping over something."

The king breathed an incredible sigh, rubbed his hand through his balding white hair, and sadly replied, "The spirits are angry. The door to their world has been opened and they are unleashing an awful war on everyone. Not just Hylians, but the Gorons, and the Sheikah, and the Kokiri, and the Zora, and the Gerudo. Oh wow! Especially the Gerudo! With their location next to the Spirit Temple, They are receiving about 75% of their war right now. The other 25% has spread across the Gorons and Kakariko Villiage. Eventually it will spread across all of Hyrule. Then the world!"

Zelda took a moment to comprehend all of this information, this was a lot to take in at once. Something didn't fit though. But father, what does this have to do with my marrying to Prince Sadon?

"Because Zelda, you are the key to the door of the Spirit World! Or, at least you will be. Only the queen of Hyrule can seal the door shut and ever since your mother passed, we haven't had anyone who can do that. That is why you Princess Zelda, must marry Prince Sadon, and save Hyrule!"

Zelda looked horrifyingly at the ground. _ She _was the key to saving Hyrule. She had no choice. Princess Zelda was the only child of her father, therefore she was the only one who could do this. Then something awful struck her mind. "Does it have to be Prince Sadon father? Do I have to marry a total stranger?" Zelda asked.

"Either Prince Sadon, or someone with noble patronage who I can give my blessing. As I said before, Prince Sadon will be here tomorrow and the wedding is the next day. We have hired the Hero of Time to escort you to the Spirit Temple on your journey."

Zelda was right. She was never going to be able to love. She wouldn't get to experience that feeling of loving someone so much, that you want to marry them and be with them forever. Zelda let the tears roll down her cheeks and then asked, "So who is this 'Hero of Time'?"

_A/N: Hey guys. Sorry about the insanely short first chapter. The rest of the chapters will be about this length, maybe longer or shorter. If you notice any mistakes, let me know so I can put them into effect. Thank you for all of your reviews and please continue with them. ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

The Love that Ties us Together

By thewildthings

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zelda or anything to do with it. I wrote this out of enjoyment. _

Link approached the large double doors to Hyrule Castle. He grabbed the heavy door knocker, knocked twice, and saw a small slit open in the door. A castle guard said deeply, "Who goes there?"

Link proudly replied, "I was asked to come here and help Princess Zelda."

"Are… Are_ you_ the Hero of Time?" the guard shakily questioned.

"Um… Yeah, I guess so." Link said.

"Please wait one moment."

Link stood there for a few minutes as he heard some locks click, guards shout, and many footsteps. Both doors opened very slowly on their pulley system and Link walked in. A guard ushered him into the castle, and he followed. The castle was large and seemed endless. However, the guard seemed to know exactly where he was going. The guard stopped again at another pair of doors, tipped his head to a fellow guardsman, knocked an odd knocking pattern on the doors, and stepped back as the double doors opened. He immediately recognized the throne room from several paintings. "Princess Zelda has been awaiting your arrival." said the guard as he slowly backed away.

Princess Zelda was sitting on her throne sideways, as though it were a small couch, and had her head resting on her hand. She did not look at Link when he walked in. She simply pointed to a small chair in the center of the room and said, "Sit" as though she were too deep in thought to even acknowledge his presence. As Link took his seat, Zelda slowly turned her head from the spot on the wall she was staring at. Once Zelda looked at Link, something sparked in her eyes. "Have we met before? You seem so… familiar… I don't see clothes like that except in Kokiri Forest, and you are _obviously _not a Kokiri… Who are you? How old are you? Where did you come from?"

"Well considering you called me here I'd think you would already know the answer to all of those questions, Your Highness." replied Link with a slight tone in his voice.

Zelda squinted her eyes until they were slits. "My father called you here. I know nothing about you or your past. Now tell me, _who are you?_" Zelda nearly yelled.

Link also squinted his eyes and replied, "My name is Link. I'm nearing 20 years of age. I was raised a born a Hylian, raised a Kokiri, and have lived with my girlfriend, Nabooru, in Gerudo Fortress for the past 2 years."

Zelda wasn't sure why, but her heart sank at the word, "girlfriend". Then something else clicked in her mind. "Wait… you don't mean Nabooru, leader of the Gerudo, do you?"

"The very same." replied Link.

Zelda let a laugh escape from her lips. "Nabooru is like, 10,000 years old! She looks old enough to be my mother!" Zelda couldn't seem to stop laughing at the fact.

Link stood up at this. "For you information princess, Nabooru is 25 years old! Age is but a number when it comes to Nabooru, and I love her with all of my heart!" Link couldn't believe he said this to someone he just met, not to mention a _royal._

"Alright, alright" Zelda said as she stood up, "I suppose I went a bit too far with that." Zelda slowly walked towards Link, "But we have more important matters to discuss than your girlfriend."

Zelda invited Link to the dining hall for lunch, and spent the entire time explaining what was happening in The Spirit Temple and what they had to do. _Yup, there is definitely something really familiar about this man. _Zelda thought as she explained to him. _I feel like I've known him my whole life!_

After Zelda finished talking it was already 6:30 pm. "Oh wow!" exclaimed Link, "I need to get home to Nabooru! At this rate I'll only be able to make it back by 10:00 pm!"

"Oh, no you don't!" said Zelda as she grabbed onto the back of his tunic. "You are staying in the castle until our journey. You will meet my father tomorrow morning and Prince Sadon is supposed to arrive sometime tomorrow and you will get to meet him."

"Prince Sadon?"

"Oh, I guess I left that part out. Well, I have to marry Prince Sadon the day after tomorrow so that I can become the queen of Hyrule and _then_, I'll be able to close the door to The Spirit World."

"Oh. Okay, makes sense." said Link, "But where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Use your brain! This castle's huge! We have at least 10 guest rooms! Yours is to the right of my room, Sadon's is to the left of my room. We will need time to converse while we prepare for our journey, so that is why our rooms are so close" replied Zelda.

"Oh. Okay, makes sense."

"Is that the only thing you say?"

"I've only said it twice so far!"

"Well it's annoying so stop it!"

"I just accidentally repeated something! Quit making such a big deal out of it!"

"I'm not making a big deal out of it! I just pointed it out! Then you took it personally!"

"Well why did you point it out in the first place!?"

"So you can break the habit! I'm doing you a favor!"

"I haven't even started the habit! I just made a mistake!"

"Well you had better break the habit before you start it!"

"Why should I?!"

"BECAUSE IT'S ANNOYING!"

"WELL LOOK WHOS TALKING!"

"WAIT! Look, if we are going to be travelling together a lot, we _need_ to learn how to get along." said Zelda softly, her face still bright pink.

"Yeah, I agree." replied Link, "I don't think I'll be able to live with this every day."

Zelda let out a soft chuckle, "First fight in a few hours. Must be a record."

"Yeah, all over me repeating something I said before." snickered Link.

Zelda and Link looked at each other.

"We have got a serious problem on our hands."

_A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all of your reviews and please continue to write them! If you notice any mistakes in my chapters please let me know so I can put them into effect! ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

The Love that Ties us Together

By thewildthings

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zelda or anything. I wrote this out of mere enjoyment._

Link slowly woke up in a room he had never seen before. The walls were pink and the bed he was laying sideways on was pink as well. There were curly silver letters above the bed the formed the word, _Zelda. Oh my god! _Link thought._ How in the world did I end up sleeping sideways on princess Zelda's bed?_ Then he suddenly recalled the night before. Zelda was sitting in her bed reading her book while Link sat on the side of the bed talking about how they were going to get through the Spirit Temple. _No biggie._ Link thought to himself. _We were just tired and fell asleep. _Then Zelda began to stir. Her legs were perpendicular with his head. _Oh shit, _thought Link, _if Zelda finds me in her bed, she's going to take me as some sort of pervert! _

Link rushed down the stairs to find the King and a total stranger eating lunch. "Good morning Sir Link! Or should I say, good afternoon!" The King chuckled to himself, "Both you and Zelda are sleeping in extremely late!" the King stopped for a moment then said, "Pardon me but I'm noticing that your hat is missing."

Link immediately put his hands on his head only to find out that the King was right. He left his hat in Zelda's room! He turned to go retrieve it, but the King pulled out a chair first.

"Never mind the hat, you may get it later. What I am really wondering is where did you go last night? The castle maid came into your room quietly this morning to pick up dirty clothes or sheets, but your bed was untouched. Where were you?" The King asked as he took a polite bite of his soup.

"Well… I… um…" Link quickly tried to make up an excuse, "I snuck out to go and visit my girlfriend." He lied, "I took my horse Epona and rode all the way back to Gerudo Fortress to say goodbye, spent the night, and by the time I got back it was already the afternoon. I guess my hat fell off."

The King looked surprised, "Wow! Then you are a sneaky little boy aren't you." He let out another little chuckle, "This castle has the top guarding system in the world! Well, I suppose there are some weaker points of security in the castle-"

"LINK!" He heard a voice shriek. "Link! Why in the world is your hat and all of your other weapons in my room!?" He turned to see Zelda stomping down the stairs into the dining hall. She threw his hat at him and shouted, "Explain yourself!"

Link felt his ears turn bright red as he heard the King chuckle yet again, "Went out to see your girlfriend eh?" He noticed the stranger across the table stiffen and shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Oh!" exclaimed the King, "I haven't introduced you to Sadon! Zelda, Link, this is Prince Sadon."

"How do you do?" Prince Sadon asked.

Princess Zelda looked at Sadon surprisingly. Prince Sadon actually looked quite handsome. He had a flawless face, a small nose, and thick red hair. He wore blue armor, a blue cape, and had a blue band tied around his head. She also noticed the long sword on his back. Then she remembered something else.

"Link, why in the world was your stuff in my bedroom?"

"You don't remember anything about last night? You were sitting in your bed reading a book while I was sitting on the side talking about our plan to get through the Spirit Temple. I guess we both just fell asleep." Link explained.

"Oh. Okay, makes sense." said Zelda slowly, making it obvious that she was referring to last night's fight.

Link made his hands into fists and said through his teeth, "I need to run a few errands," Then began to walk away.

"Wait, Link! You haven't eaten any lunch yet!" exclaimed the King.

"Oh don't worry; I can get lunch where I'm going." Link replied.

He slowly walked past the stable, where Epona whinnied loudly. "Sorry girl," he said to the red horse, "I'm just going to walk there on foot." As he exited the castle, made his way through the town, and walked across Hyrule field.

_A/N: Wow! Two chapters in one day! Thanks for the reviews and if you spot any mistakes, please let me know so I can put them into effect! ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

The Love that Ties us Together

By thewildthings

_DISCLAIMER: don't own Zelda; don't own anything to do with it… ON WITH THE CHAPTER!_

Link approached the familiar wooden tunnel from his past, and in no time at all was crossing the very bridge where he said goodbye to his childhood friend, Saria. Link almost started crying. He hadn't been there for almost 10 years! He was grown up, but none of his friends were. He continued towards Kokiri Forest when he saw someone familiar, they looked very odd… a skullkid! It was the very same skullkid he played his ocarina with! "Hello skullkid!" Link yelled merrily. Then, to his surprise, the skullkid began shaking very violently, and then took off back into the Lost Woods. "Hey wait it's me, Link!" then he remembered something. None of his friends would recognize him. After all, his body, face, and hair are different than when he was a little kid.

When Link entered the forest, he couldn't stop smiling. The old forest seemed to evoke many childhood memories. He remembered walking on the bridge, playing pranks on Mido with the know-it-all brothers, and playing with Saria… _Saria! _Link thought. He looked up at the sun to see how much time he had. _It's almost sundown, but I can still make it. _Link bolted for the vine wall behind Mido's house, ran around the upper level, until he spotted another tunnel. _The Lost Woods!_ Link remembered. _Saria is always in the Lost Woods! _Link ran through tunnel after tunnel, listening for the tune his friend was playing. Eventually, he ran into a familiar clearing, and solved the maze following the tune to his friend.

Once he reached the clearing, all he saw was the little green haired girl, sitting on a tree stump, playing a simple tune on a tan ocarina. Link pulled out his identical ocarina, and joined along with her. Almost immediately, Saria stopped playing, looked up at Link, and ran to give him a hug. Link picked up the small child and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I missed you, Link," Saria whispered through tears, "I was starting to think you weren't coming back to us."

"I know." Link said. He was also crying by now. "I've been gone for way too long and I don't know what I was thinking." Link set Saria down and they both wiped their eyes. They sat on the tree stump (Link taking up ¾ of the space) and just chatted for a while. Saria got Link caught up in the local gossip, and Link told Saria all about Nabooru, and also about what was going on in the castle (it was top-secret information, but he still trusted that a little Kokiri girl wasn't planning on blabbing about it).

"Wow, so you're kind of like a secret agent?" Saria asked.

"More of a secret security guard," Link chuckled. "Zelda claims that she can do this on her own, and I believe her, but her father doesn't. So I had to leave Nabooru without saying goodbye."

It was just then, when Link realized what Nabooru might be going through._ Nabooru expected me to be asleep when she left, but instead I was gone! What if she didn't read the note? What if she thinks I've been kidnapped? What if she has a search party out right now trying to find the culprit?_

"Um, Saria?"

"Yes Link? What's wrong?"

"Listen, I've really enjoyed our reunion but I seriously need to get back to the castle." Link asked in a hurry.

"Oh." Saria said as her face drooped, "I understand you nee-"

"It won't be near as long this time Saria! Tell everyone I said Hello! Goodbye Saria!" He shouted back as he sped down the stars, and out of the Lost Woods.

"Goodbye," Saria whispered sadly.

_A/N: I am so so so so so insanely sorry for how long this chapter took. I started writing it forever ago and just remembered it. Other chapters will not take near this long. If you notice any mistakes please let me know ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

_The Love that Ties us Together_

_By thewildthings_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zelda or Nintendo. I wrote this out of enjoyment!_

Zelda paced her bedroom very quickly thinking to herself. _Where the hell did he go? Is he okay? Will he be back in time for the mission? Why am I so worried about him? _ Just as Zelda was about to panic, there were three soft knocks at the door.

"May I come in?" said a quiet little voice.

Zelda immediately recognized this voice as Sadon's and said in a mature voice, "Enter."

Sadon slowly creaked open the door to see Zelda sitting on her bed, "Yes? What is it Prince Sadon?"

"Well," he began, "I figured that since we are going to be married tomorrow, we should get to know one another," he was already blushing.

Zelda smiled at the quirky prince, then patted a spot next to her on the bed. "So," Zelda said as he sat down, "call me crazy but do you want to play a game? It's called 'two truths and a lie' basically you tell two true things about yourself, and you tell one lie, and the other person has to guess which one is the lie. Easy enough?"

Sadon smiled then said, "Sounds like fun!"

"Great! I'll go first so you can get a feel for the game." Zelda thought for a while, then said, "My mother died when I was a baby, I'm getting married tomorrow, and… I'm travelling the world with some guy in a green hat."

Sadon knew this had to be a trick question, all of those things were true! The Queen died when Princess Zelda was a baby (everyone knew that), they were marrying tomorrow, and…,"The third one is a lie!" he said triumphantly.

"How did you guess? I went pretty hard on you!"

"You aren't travelling the world with him, you are just going to the Spirit Temple." He added a scoff at the end for effect.

"You're good! Let's go a little harder this time!" Zelda had a flare in her eyes.

Zelda and Sadon played about 14 more rounds of the game until Sadon told a truth that touched Zelda deep inside.

"My parents are still together, I've never had my first kiss, and my best friend's name is Willie." Sadon looked at Zelda waiting for her to mess up.

"You've never had your first kiss. That one is the lie. You're too handsome to have not had your first kiss." Zelda smirked. She wasn't lying either.

"Wrong! The lie was that my best friend's name is Willie. His real name is Willi_am_. I finally beat you!" He laughed playfully.

"Really? I've never had my first kiss either! So that means our first kiss…"

"Is going to be our wedding day." Sadon finished. They both looked up at each other until their eyes met. It was only then did Zelda realize how close they were, but she didn't want to move. Sadon gulped and then said soothingly, "Maybe we can change that."

Zelda didn't care that she had only met Sadon, she pressed her mouth fully onto his. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Sadon placed his hands around her waist and then kissed her back. Zelda felt that spark. She saw the fireworks. She didn't realize it at first, but ever since she saw him at the dinner table, she really had the hots for him. When Sadon broke the kiss, both of their faces seemed brighter.

"I think we've gotten to know one another." Sadon joked.

_A/N: WOAH ZELDA JUST KISSED SADON! PLOT TWIST ASDFGHJKL! And also I assure you ZELINK WILL HAPPEN! In at least two chapters, we are going to have some serious zelink sparks. Oh and just to let some people know, I did in fact base Prince Sadon off of Roy from Fire Emblem. I just didn't want to have to make the story a crossover so I gave him a different name. If you notice any mistakes in my chapters, please let me know in you reviews. ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_The Love that Ties us Together_

_By thewildthings_

_DISCLAIMER: blah blah I don't own Zelda or Nintendo. Could someone like, leave in the reviews if I have to do this for EVERY chapter? Thanks!_

_What do I do? _Link thought as he paced his room in Hyrule Castle. _I am in a committed relationship with Nabooru! I _love _her! I want to get married to her and spend the rest of my life with her! But for some reason, I get that feeling in my stomach every time I look at Zelda. I don't know how to explain it, it is like, when I'm riding on Epona, and she is running full speed down a steep hill! What the hell am I saying! I LOVE NABOORU! _Link took off his hat and rubbed his hair back off his forehead. He was sweating _buckets!_ He was going to ask Saria what he should do about Zelda, when he mentioned not saying goodbye to Nabooru. He did write a note, but she may have been too worried to read it! A loud knock on the door and an annoying and sarcastic voice interrupted his panicking.

"Oh, Mister Hero! Are you back from your "errands" yet?"

"Yes, Zelda, what do you want?"

"Humph! I don't really like your tone! Might I remind you that I am a royal and the Queen of Hyrule in a few hours? In fact, that's just what I came to talk of!" Zelda said as she barged into his room.

"Hey!" exclaimed Link, "I don't have a shirt on! I just woke up!"

Zelda stared at his six-pack for another millisecond and then turned her back around while he changed. _Damn, _Thought Zelda, _this boy is seriously ripped!_

"Okay, you can turn around now." Said Link in the most annoyed voice he could.

Zelda turned back to face the green man and said, "You worried everyone sick how could you do something like that!?"

"Whoa, mind telling me what I did first?"

"You snuck out last night and we didn't know if you would be back in time for the wedding!?"

"Why would I want to go to your stupid wedding!? I have nothing to wear except this green tunic and weddings are always super boring!"

Zelda looked as though she would cry. She swallowed and said through angry tears, "Weddings are NOT boring! They are ceremonies of love and passion to join two people together as a FAMILY! Although I guess someone as heartless as YOU wouldn't know about love."

"Hey!" shouted Link, "I'll have you know that I am madly in love with the most beautiful woman in the world! If anyone doesn't know about love it's YOU!"

SLAP!

Link reached up to the stinging red mark on his face as he looked at Zelda, the tears rapidly rolling down her cheeks, "Zelda," Link began, "Zelda, I'm so sorry."

"D-Do you… have ANY idea what it's like having to be forced into marriage! No! But I d-didn't agree to m-marry a total stranger for n-nothing! I'm helping people! I'm saving the-the world! You wouldn't know that f-feeling of g-giving everything up for the world! _You_ g-get to actually experience the feeling of l-l-lo-"

Zelda couldn't say any more. She broke down onto the floor and began sobbing hysterically. Link didn't know what else to do but to kneel down beside her and allow her to sob into his shoulder. _Shit!_ Link thought, _this is all my fault!_

Link and Zelda just sat there for what seemed like several hours. Zelda with her face buried in his chest, Link's hand at her waist, the other stroking her hair.

Every once in a while, he would say in a soothing voice, "Everything is going to be okay."

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry about how short this chapter is. Others will be longer. Also DON'T WORRY! Well have a kiss and some looooove in a few chapters. In fact less than that! If you notice any mistakes of confuzzling things in my chapters, please let me know in your reviews! ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

_The Love that Ties us Together_

_By thewildthings_

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ZELDA OR NINTENDO OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT NEEDS A DISCLAIMER._

Link sat up in his bed and yawned very loudly. He slowly turned his head over to the large rotating clock above his dresser, _oh shit!_ Link thought, _I'm going to be late!_ Link quickly ran to his dresser to pull on his usual green outfit, but as much as he searched, they just weren't there! He was just standing there in his underwear when he realized, he didn't have to wear it! It was a wedding, he needed something fancy! And who's fancy? Royalty!

Link pulled his house robe on as fast as he could and ran downstairs in search for the king, but he ran into someone different. The one and only, Prince Sadon looked up curiously at Link and said, "Good morning Sir Link! Sleep well? I'll say you did sleep in quite late though."

_Oh my God Sadon! Get out of the way! _"Um, Prince Sadon? Shouldn't you be at the wedding right now?" asked Link in the most polite voice he could.

"Oh, me?" Prince Sadon chuckled, "I don't need to be at the wedding yet, it's the female they always worry about, and the father for that matter! Both Zelda and the king left almost an hour ago! I just have a pair of dress robes I can pull on once I get there. In fact, I should be going in just a minute!" He smiled very awkwardly once he finished this sentence.

"Well uh, I guess I must be going then!" Link turned around to walk back up the steps when he suddenly he realized, Sadon was royalty! He had clothes that were appropriate! "Prince Sadon-"

"Sadon," Prince Sadon interrupted, "You can call me Sadon."

"Well, Sadon?" Link began, slightly annoyed, "Do you have any, how do I put this, decent clothes I could borrow for the wedding?"

"Oh, of course!" Sadon exclaimed, "I have plenty of clothes you can borrow! Here I'll go pick out an occasion appropriate outfit for you!" Sadon rushed up the stairs to his room and came down minutes later with some lacey dress robes. "Do you think these are your size?" Sadon asked. Link didn't know whether this was a joke, or if Sadon actually expected him to wear this dress.

"Um, maybe something with a bit less… lace," said Link eyeing the lace on the collar, sleeves, and bottom. "Do you have anything simpler?"

"Well, I have a black tunic that I used to wear when I went out with my friends when I was your age." Sadon said almost sadly.

"Wait, when you were my age? I'm 19 and so is Zelda! How old are you?" Link asked in disbelief.

"Well, this may shock you, but I just had my 30th birthday." Sadon said mournfully.

"Bring out the tunic." said Link. He couldn't believe this. Zelda, the princess of Hyrule, at 19 years of age, was going to marry a 30 year old man!

"Here's the tunic," said Sadon. He seemed to have a really sad vibe every since they talked about his age. "I hope it fits."

"Hey, are you okay?" said Link as he put on his tunic. "You seem really depressed."

"I just, I don't know what to do. I know that I am some creep for marrying a 19 year old girl, and an even bigger creep for kissing her (Link turned extremely red at this), but what am I supposed to do? This is to save the world, but I just don't know if I can do this! I just, I can't!" Sadon suddenly broke down on the floor crying, "I can't do this because, I love another woman! My sweet Elizabeth, I love her with all of my heart! In fact, I was going to propose to her until I got a message from the king saying that I had to wed his daughter! I sent him a message asking if there was anyone else but there wasn't! So I had to walk thousands of miles away from my sweet Elizabeth, to marry someone I had never met! But the thing is, if I don't do this, there won't be a world for my Elizabeth and I to live in!" Link couldn't stand the sight of Sadon blubbering on the floor any longer.

"Look, how about I marry Zelda! I love someone else too, but I can always divorce Zelda once this is over. Plus, I'm local!" said, Link.

"But, you need the king's royal blessing in order to complete the marriage!"

"Trust me Sadon! I think he can give me his blessing if it means life or death!" said Link as he ran out the door, and called Epona.

"Wait! Link! What are you going to say to them once you arrive?" Sadon whimpered.

"You… you couldn't make it today. I'll just act like an understudy!" Link smacked Epona's rump, and they both rode out of Hyrule Castle, and trotted into the Market.

_Where the hell is this wedding anyway? Zelda told me it was in some Temple in the Market, but how could they fit a Temple inside this little Market? _Link eyed his surroundings around the entrance to the Market, and directly across from him, he saw a small kiosk selling jewelry. Link pushed through the crowd of women and asked, "Do you know if there is a Temple around here?"

"Oh yes!" replied the shop keeper, "The Temple of Time is hidden somewhere in the Market, but it is a secret sacred meeting place for members of the Sheikah."

"Yes! The Temple if Time! Do you know where it is?" Link asked politely.

"Didn't you hear me young man? I said it's a secret! The Temple of Time is extremely sacred to members of the royal family as well." said the shop keeper with much respect.

"Oh, never mind." Link sighed. He walked Epona over to a nearby guard and said, "Excuse me sir, but would you happen to know where the Temple of Time is?"

"Well that depends, son," replied the guard looking down at Link, "what is your connection to the royal family?"

"Well, um… I'm princess Zelda's bodyguard." Link replied quietly.

The guard's eyes nearly popped out of his helmet once Link said this. The guard seemed to quake when he asked, "Y-you're the Hero of Time? It is an honor to be in your presence sir." The guard sputtered as he dropped to one knee.

"Um, thanks I guess… well can you direct me towards the Temple of Time?" Link asked fairly rushed.

"Oh yes, it would be my pleasure! Just walk to the far right of the market, you will find an opening between those two buildings… yes those two right there… and you will see a large brown building. It is hard to miss it."

"Thank you so much!" Link yelled as he ran off.

_A/N: I AM SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY! I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVEN'T POSTED IN MONTHS! I TOTALLY FORGOT! I CAN'T APOLOGIZE ENOUGH!_


	9. Chapter 9

_The Love that Ties us Together_

_By thewildthings_

DISCLAIMER: DON'T SUE ME. I'M JUST A FANFICTION WRITER.

Link burst through the doors of the temple, only to see a stressed out king, and an even more stressed out princess. Zelda's blue eyes lit up the moment Link burst through the door.

"There you are! We've been wondering when you guys would show up… wait… where is Sadon?"

"Sadon left this morning. He decided he couldn't go through with this wedding. It was too much for him."

The king's face turned as red as a Gerudo the moment Link mentioned this.

"WHAT!?" the king boomed, "You mean to tell me, that Sadon just bailed on us?"

"He loved someone else, and he returned to her." Link explained, "I know how it feels to love someone else."

"Well now what are we going to do! We're cooked!" the king said as he slumped in a wooden chair.

"What about me?" Link said, "I'm not a prince, but I could still be eligible."

"OH NO!" Zelda exclaimed, "Daddy, you are NOT going to make me marry this forest trash!"

"Zelda, it is either marry your body guard, or watch the world burn. Make your pick." The king explained.

"Zelda-" Link began.

"That is _Princess _Zelda to you!"

"Err- Princess Zelda, you can simply divorce me once we return from the Spirit Temple." Link said.

Zelda thought about this for a while, then agreed. "Let's just get this over with."

Zelda was nearly ready, but Link had a far way to go. Link had twigs in his hair, a dusty black tunic, and muck all over his face. The prep team washed Link, and cleaned his hair.

"It's too bad we don't have anything nicer for you to wear," said one of the prep workers.

"I was thinking the same exact thing," said another.

"Oh, well. Guess he is going to be married in these dusty old rags." replied the other worker.

The young man stepped out from behind the board to see the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. She was sitting in an old wooden chair with her arms and legs crossed. Her hair was curled, the pulled back in a majestic braid. Her cheeks were a light pink, but not overdone. Her beautiful blue eyes were complimented by a stunning shade of purple. Her lips had a natural shade of lipstick on them, and simple triangular earrings dangled from her pointed ears. Her snowy white gown sparkled in the light that trickled through the chamber windows. She had a stern, yet relaxed look on her beautiful face. She certainly was the most beautiful girl in the world. Link was looking at Zelda in a way he had never seen before. She looked over at Link in a very relaxed manner and just said, "You clean up nice."

Link wasn't sure what to say, his breath seemed to have been stolen from him, "Uh… I… Err…"

"Yes?" Zelda questioned.

"Princess Zelda, I-"

"Okay, let's get this show on the road!" the king shouted.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Zelda.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later." Link decided.

Link and Zelda walked up to the minister and listened to his words. The ceremony was fairly short considering they had no vows prepared, or rings for that matter. But once he said the words, 'I do' he realized something important. He was going to have to kiss Princess Zelda. When the time came, they just stared at each other for what seemed like an hour. Link decided he was going to have to be the first one to go for it, so he leaned inward. Zelda followed until their lips met in the middle. Zelda's lips were soft and smooth, it felt as though he were kissing a marshmallow. The kiss took his breath away, and he had the sudden urge to put his hands in her hair, and pull her even closer. Zelda leaned in closer and grabbed his hand. Link was the first one to part the kiss, but he wanted to continue kissing her forever. Once the two parted, they just stared at each other for a while. They dropped hands and looked at the king and the guards.

Suddenly, something struck his brain that couldn't be avoided, '_What the hell am I going to tell Nabooru?_'


End file.
